Thin Edge Inserted
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Tei Sukone's on the edge, waiting for Len to help her, but he never did. What will Tei do to leave the thin edge? One-shot, character death.


**Tei: Seriously? Another fic about me?**

**Heather: I thought you'd like the attention.**

**Tei: …I do, but aren't I supposed to be a hated UTAU?**

**Heather: Yes, but you're my favorite! =D**

**Tei: Yay!**

**Heather: Yeah. SSSSAAAAADDDD!**

Do you love me? That's the question I've always wanted to ask you. The time you spend with me grows less and less, which makes my hatred grow and grow for that teal freak. Every time I call you, or come to your house, you say the exact same thing.

'I promised Miku I'd spend the day with her.'

I told you everything that was bothering me, and you'd listen. I'd listen to you, I'd take in every word. I could write a whole book about you with exact quotes. I love you this much, see? But, our meetings started becoming shorter.

Then they became less frequent. Then, I walked up to you one day, and you asked me something.

'Do I know you?'

And it was her fault. She's taking you away from me, and now you barely know me.

I'm standing on the edge of the cliff, struggling for balance, waiting for you to catch me when I fall. I'm struggling.

I'm dying.

I want you.

I love you.

I hate you.

I don't know what I want to do with you anymore. I can't get you out of my mind. You're stuck there. You're an annoying pest that stays in my brain, but I still love you, no matter how much pain you put me through.

I love you this much, see?

Maybe, if I'm lucky, you'll pick up the phone today. Maybe, your annoying sister won't pick up, and tell me that you hate me, then hang up. A different insult every day, but I go through it with no complaints.

I love you this much, see?

I dial the number that I memorized by heart. I expect that annoying voice of your dumb sister, but this time, I hear your wonderful voice.

"Hello?" You ask into the phone line.

I jump for joy in my bed, decorated with you, and you all over my room.

I love you this much, see?

"Is Rin there?" I ask.

"No, she's at the grocery store getting oranges. Why?"

"You remember me, don't you?"

"Of course! You're Tei!"

I let a smile take over my face.

"Are you busy with Miku today?"

"No, she's with Kaito."

"Good! Do you want to come over?"

You're silent for a while.

"Sure, give me ten minutes." You say, and hang up.

I gain my balance on the thin edge, making a sigh of relief, and we both laugh. I feel happiness for the first time in a while.

I kiss your forehead, even thought it was just a picture of you. I can just imagine the wonderful taste of your skin and lips.

I love you this much, see?

Finally, you arrive, and I run downstairs, opening the door. You give me a friendly smile, and I smile back. We sit down, and talk like we normally do. I tell you everything, you tell me everything. I giggle at how you explain your shota stories, you laugh at my pranks on the others.

I cry with you when you get upset, talking about how Rin treats you like a doormat. You cry with me as I explain how alone I am. We share our emotions, we look at everything the same way.

I love you this much, see?

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"…What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Tei…I'm sorry, but, I like you, but I don't love you…"

We stop laughing. I'm back on the edge, struggling for balance, and I fall. But you don't catch me. Tears escape my eyes as I out stretch my hand towards you, screaming your name as I fall, but you just stand there, watching.

"O-oh…"

"No need to get upset! We're still friends, right?"

"No…"

"Huh?"

You look at me with a worried face. I stand up, walking to the kitchen. Letting my mind and heart go by themselves, I take a knife. Your eyes widen, and you trip out of your seat. You quickly get up, but stumble again.

"T-Tei? What are you doing?" You ask, bumping into the wall.

I don't answer, but just keep walking towards you. You're now shaking with fear, but I don't know why.

"Why are you scared? I just want you to catch me. I'm falling, Len, save me." I say as I keep plummeting towards the ground.

You look at me with a horrified face, tears going down your cheeks as you watch me fall.

"Don't worry, Len, I won't die, because, you're coming with me." I say, and soon enough, the sound of steel could be heard from a mile away.

I grab something, feels like a rock, and with all the strength I have, I start to climb the cliff, back to your emotionless face.

I get back up, and I kiss you, but it tastes like iron. I look down at you, I had expected different, and I saw a strange red liquid surrounding your body. I taste it, and it tastes like your lips. The red liquid soon stops, and I figure it was nothing.

I draw your face in my hands, putting my forehead against yours. Have you given up? Were you pretending that you didn't love me? Explains why you're letting me do this. I run my hands down your face, and I soon reach your neck.

Why is the nape of your neck so cold?

I look into your eyes, your pupils are so full.

Why is that? What's wrong with you? Why aren't you touching me back?

It hit me like a train.

What have I done? Why did I do this? Why did I do something so terrible? I didn't want it to end like this! What have I done to deserve this?

I jump off of you, the red liquid turns to blood. The coldness on your neck is no pulse. Your full pupils symbolize that you can only see darkness. I only wanted you to love me!

I loved you that much, see?

Why didn't you love me? It could've ended differently!

I'm dying.

I want you.

I love you.

I hate you.

I killed you.

We shared everything together, and I will share death with you as well. I take the knife, thrusting it into myself.

I feel myself falling again, but this time, you grasp my hand, and we fall together to the pits of Hell.

Together. Just like I wanted it.

I love you this much, see?

**A/N: That was god damn sad Dx *crying***

**Tei: Stop being such a baby -_-;**

**Len: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**


End file.
